staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 marca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 10.00 "Kobieta za ladą": "Anna podejmuje pracę" - serial prod. czechosłowackiej (1977) 10.45 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.00 "Stary Teatr" w Paryżu 11.15 Kultura ludowa - konteksty 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Agroszkoła, Technologia uprawy pszenicy 12.45 Teatr Telewizji. Wiliam Szekspir "Hamlet" 15.35 Jak sobie urządzić wnętrze? 15.45 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Bliżej Europy - Tożsamość europejska 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla najmłodszych widzów. Trzy, cztery... start 16.45 Kino nastolatków: "Wychowawca" - serial pod. USA 17.10 Teleexpress 17.35 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 18.00 "Bill Cosby Show" -serial filmowy prod. USA 18.30 Rewizja Nadzwyczajna: Policja granatowa (3) 19.00 Dziesięć minut dla ministra pracy 19.15 Dobranoc: Węgierskie bajki ludowe 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Studio Sport - transmisja meczu piłki nożnej Sparta Praga - Benfica Lizbona 21.55 Refleks 22.10 Kto się boi szkoły. Konflikt w szkole 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 "Daleko od szosy" (3)- serial TP 0.15 Zdobywczym krokiem-teksty Zoszczenki czyta Jan Kobuszewski 0.20 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.00 Telewizja Biznes 8.15 "Starcom - Kosmiczne Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych" (1): "Wielka wpadka" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.40 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Programy lokalne 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Język niemiecki (23) 10.45 Język angielski (53) 11.15 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Starcom - Kosmiczne Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych" (1): "Wielka wpadka" - serial animowany prod. USA 16.15 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Program ekologiczny 17.00 Losowanie Gier Liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17.05 "Era nuklearna" (10): "Godzina O" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Allo, Allo" (18) - serial prod. angielskiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Wywiad "Dwójki" 19.30 Język angielski (53) 20.00 "Druga strona raju" (3) - serial fab. prod. angielsko-australijsko- nowozelandzkiej 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Rewelacja miesiąca. "Wesele Figara" - filmowa wersja opery Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.35 Piosenki na życzenie - oferta 17.40 Program dziecięcy 17.55 Reklama 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklama - Videooferta 18.30 Konkurs z nagrodami 18.35 Jeden przeciw wszystkim - teleturniej 18.55 Reklama 19.00 Droga (cz. I) - odcinek serialu TP 19.30 Reklama 19.35 Piosenki na życzenie 19.55 Rozstrzygnięcie konkursów 20.00 PANORAMA 20.05 Reklama 20.10 Droga (cz. II) - odcinek serialu TP 20.40 Reklama 20.45 Studio TV Lublin 20.55 PANORAMA RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 6.30 Magazyn poranny 8.30 Treff am Alex 9.05 Ojciec Murphy - ser. USA 9.55 Bogaci i piękni - ser. USA 10.20 Dr med. Marcus Welby - ser. USA 11.10 Kochany wujek BiII - ser. USA 11.35 Tic Tac Toc 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne 12.30 Der Hammer - ser. USA 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - ser. USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - ser. USA 14.20 Historia Springfieldów - ser. USA 15.05 Dallas - ser. 15.55 ChiPs - ser. USA 16.45 Riskant! 17.10 Cena jest właściwa 17.45 Durchgedreht 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Elf 99 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Zuruck in die Vergangenheit - ser. USA 20.15 Melodia z ojczystych stron 21.15 Gottschalk - show 22.20 Stern TV 23.00 Der flotte Dreier 23.30 Benny Hill 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie - ser. USA 0.50 Walka z mafią - ser. USA 1.40 Strefa zmroku - ser. USA 2.05 Bóg - ang. horror 3.25 Tatuś wariuje - komedia RFN 4.50 After Hours 5.15 Elf 99 ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 9.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 9.30 Sporty motorowe na świecie 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Go - magazyn sportów motorowych 12.00 Snooker 14.00 Hokej na lodzie NHL 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Żeglarstwo - regaty St. Maarten 16.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 17.30 Boks 18.00 Międzynarodowe zawody lekkoatletyczne, Birmingham 19.30 Rodeo 20.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 21.30 Narciarstwo 22.00 Golf, Holandia Classic, Coral Springs 23.15 Golf - przegląd tygodnia 23.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL 2.00 Zakończenie programu Sat 1 6.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Der Arzt von Stalingrad 10.50 Hallo, Heimo! 11.50 Glucksrad 13.30 Porada dnia 12,45 Tele-Borse 13.35 Pod slońcem Kalifornii - ser. USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - ser. USA 14.55 Wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest - ser. famiI. USA 16.00 Boker - ser. krym. USA 16.55 Wiadomości 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - telegra 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - po programie: Prognoza pogody 20.15 Wennam Sonntag - abend die Dorfmusik spieIt - film fab. RFN 22.00 Akut - afery, analizy, argumenty 22.35 Schreinemakers Live 23.35 Wiadomości 23.45 SAT 1 Sport 0.15 Rocco - der Einzelganger von Alamo - niem.-wloski film fab. 3sat 9,00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin oraz wiadomości 13.45 Reise mobil 14.15 Lustige Musikanten 15.45 Sang und Klang von Ostseestrand 16.25 Chóry świata Rumunia 17.00 Mini-ZiB 17.10 Pinokio - ser. anim. 17.35 Percy Stuart - ser. tv 18.00 Bilder aus der Schweiz - progr. o Szwajcarii 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 SAT - Studio 19.30 Neues.. - show komputerowe 20.00 Nie zawsze musI być kawior - ser. tv 21.00 Nova - mag. polit. dla kobiet 21.45 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Wiadomości, sport 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Britannia Hospital - ang. film fab. 0.05 10 Vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. 0.30 3 SAT Schlagzeilen MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje zespołu The Clash 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 17.15 MTV at the Movies 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.45 3 from 1 18.00 MTV Prime 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today 19.30 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits (cd.) 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku